Study Time
by attackonhunter
Summary: Touka is having a hard time studying for her college courses. Kaneki gives her some motivation. (This should probably be rated T, but I didn't want to risk it.)


**Study Time**

Touka scowled, damn near close to pulling her hair out. She glared at the textbooks in fury. Why did she even have to _take_ that course? She flopped down on the bed in utter defeat.

She finished high school almost a month ago. She was perfectly content with staying with Kaneki and helping him, but he somehow managed to convince her to take a few online college courses. Okay, so maybe it didn't take _too _much convincing. Biology interested her. _Really_ interested her.

But, this mathematics course was _killing_ her. She groaned into her pillow. She felt the bed shift as Kaneki sat beside her.

"It's stupid." Her voice was muffled against the fluffy pillow, but she heard Kaneki chuckle and knew he understood her.

"It's mandatory."

"Which is _why_ it's stupid." She rolled on her back to face him. She saw faint amusement twinkling in his eyes and she huffed. "I know. I know. I need it to understand some of the studies and the calculations I'll be doing in class… but _still._"

"You'll do fine, I'm sure." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She blinked slowly, feeling the need to lean into him, kiss his lips, and press her tongue against his throat as his hands slowly explored her body… She scowled. "Not if you keep distracting me."

He met her eyes innocently. "What do you mean?"

She growled in frustration. "Screw it… the exam is in a few days." She gripped his waist, throwing him down onto the bed. She quickly straddled him, moaning as she rubbed their hips together. When she felt his hands hold her, digging into her skin, flipping her over onto her back… she was not expecting him to pull away.

She groaned and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "What the hell are you doing? Get back here." She reached up to catch him, but he skillfully dodged.

"No." He grinned.

She sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. "No?" She pouted. "Why not?"

"You need to study. Like you said, I shouldn't distract you." He leaned against the door, sticking his hands in his pockets, and god it shouldn't have been so _attractive,_ but _fuck._

She licked her lips, lifting up the end of her shirt. "It isn't for a few days…"

His eyes were hungry, and Touka was sure hers mirrored his. He strode over, making Touka shiver in expectation. She froze when she felt his hand roughly pull her shirt back down. He picked her up, setting her at the edge of the bed and tossed the book back into her lap.

They both glared at each other.

"Study."

"No."

"Fine." He brought his lips so that they just hovered over her pulse. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it made her gulp. His hand was gently placed on the dip of her waist. "But until you study, you won't be getting any more than this."

She glowered and tried to move closer to him, against him, but he firmly held her in place. She stayed there for a few impossibly long seconds before slapping his hand off her.

"I'll study." She picked up the book and made an effort to focus on the letters and numbers in front of her. She made a few scribbled notes in her notebook for good measure. It took longer than it should have, but who could expect her to make effective use of her time when Kaneki was sitting _so close_ beside her. She could feel his eyes on her and it took every bit of her will to keep herself from attacking him.

She put her book down, pleased with how much she did.

"You're done?" Kaneki's voice was deep. It must have been hard for him too, Touka realized.

She nodded and moved towards him and he reached for her. She almost let out a frustrated scream when he picked up the textbook.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I quiz you?"

Her eye twitched.

"What is the –" He started.

Touka tackled him, pinning him down on the bed. The book fell from his hands and she took the opportunity to twist their fingers together. He didn't fight back as she moved against him this time.

He hummed. "Bad Touka."

"You like it." Touka snorted and bit his lip, drawing out a moan.

He tried to move his hands, but Touka held them down firmly, a smirk working its way onto her lips. "Now, it's your turn to suffer."

He shuddered at that, eyes narrowing in challenge. "Do your worst."

She complied, but the fact remained that she had a lot less patience than he did. It didn't take long to for her to give into her needs, much to Kaneki's pleasure.

**Author's Note:**I know I'm a thoroughly awful person for ending it there.


End file.
